Angel's Don't Fall
by Zaerith Vrinn
Summary: AU Written by Faeryl. Megatron was cold and distant, and he thought nothing could change that...until he finds an angel that fell from the sky. MegatronXOptimus


**Notice: **This fic was actually written by my sister Faeryl, some of you readers may recognize her as the 'Vulture Editor' in my other fics. She's too lazy to get her own account so she's leeching off mine. Faeryl needs the love so please review, and no flames, my sister is a very scary person and _will _come after you. . ;

**Author's Note: **This is based around a dream/fantasy I had when I was half asleep a couple weeks ago. MegatonxOptimusslash. This is completely AU but if I had to venture a guess at which universe it's based in it would probably be in G1.

**Disclaimer: **One day I will rule the world, and then I will finally have the rights to Transformers all you little moochers will wish you'd been nicer to me.

Angels Don't Fall

Curiosity is what attracted Megatron toward the sight of the meteor landing that night. Cybertron had many meteor falls, but Megatron had never really been interested by them, he thought maybe just taking a quick look at the chaotic aftermath would be entertaining. When the silver mech arrived at the crumbling street where the meteor had fallen he was slightly disappointed. The crater wasn't all that large so his first impulse was to walk away, cleaner drones could clean up the shattered street in the morning, so there was nothing here for Megatron to concern himself with. As he turned Megatron heard a groan sound behind him. He stopped, but didn't turn around, assuming that it was some unfortunate transformer who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time and got caught in the crash. There was the sound of shifting rumble and whoever it was groaned for help. Megatron gave an irritated sigh and turned around and cocked his head in confusion.

_That can't be right, _he thought. The other mech was crawling out of the crater, almost as though he'd fallen from the sky himself. He was an interesting looking bot, red and blue with a silver mask that covered his face so that only the brim of his nose and glowing blue optics peeked over the top. The strange mech painfully crawled over the edge of the crater and sat "where am I?" He panted gazing about his soundings in a daze. Finally his optics fell upon Megatron.

Megatron glowered down at the red and blue transformer, then turned and began to walk away. "Wait!" The other mech called getting up agonizingly and limping after him, "Please wait."

Megatron turned and snarled, "Don't follow me!"

The injured mech flinched slightly at the aggression in Megatron's words, but continued to walk lamely after him into the night. "What's your name?" He asked suddenly.

"Megatron," The silver mech answered with an obvious tone of agitation.

Megatron felt the other mech's optics peering at him from behind, "My name is Optimus," he said quietly, "Optimus Prime."

Megatron turned and looked at the other transformer. 'Optimus' had many meanings across the planet Cybertron, the most common of which being 'most high', but what caught Megatron's interest was the 'Prime' tagged on the end of the red transformers name. On Cybertron a Prime was the equivalent of the angels in many Earth beliefs. Earthen angels were the messengers of God; Prime's however, were not messengers. They were the hands of Primus, sent to do his will. Though Megatron was not particularly religious in any way he did find it strange that this transformer would claim to be a Prime.

Optimus gazed at Megatron with an unreadable expression and limped towards him, "Megatron, will you help me?"

The silver mech laughed, a cold unsympathetic laugh, "Why should I?"

Megatron turned again, but before he could start walking, two surprisingly strong arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a sad, beautiful voice whispered into his audio sensor, "Angels don't fall."

For an instant Megatron felt warm and weightless, but seconds later he was struggling out of Optimus' arms and walking away. He'd gone down several streets before he turned and found that Optimus was still trudging slowly behind him, stalking him like a shadow, "I told you not to follow me," he roared, "Go find a medic to help you, 'cause I'm not!"

Optimus stopped short and gazed at Megatron with a look he could not place and said with an almost sad sigh, "you're so cold; your spark is filled with darkness…"

Megatron growled and the other mech, he was getting tired of Optimus' claims to be a Prime. "Alright fine," he snorted, "I'll let your stay with me for one recharge cycle, but as soon as tomorrow comes, I'm calling a medic to come take you away, and then I never want to see you again."

He glared at the other mech, waiting for a response. Optimus stood quietly for a moment before he nodded.

"Come along then, Prime." The Megatron said, snarling disdainfully as the last word escaped his lips.

Optimus approached him and Megatron reluctantly slid his arm around the other mech waist half carrying the injured mech as they made their way through the silent streets of Cybertron, back to Megatron's residence. Occasionally out of the corner of his optics Megatron could have sworn he'd seen a faint silvery-blue glow illuminating his companion, but the second he turned his head to get a better look the glow would disappear. Though the streets were devoid of any other life, there were plenty of lamp posts flooding light into the streets so Megatron shrugged the glow off as a trick of his optics.

"There's an extra berth in the back room, you can recharge there tonight." Megatron told Optimus with a tone of agitation as they entered the dwelling.

"Thank you very much," Optimus replied, bowing his head respectfully, but Megatron merely turned away briskly.

Optimus hobbled to the back room where Megatron had told him to go and carefully laid himself down upon the berth. A few moments later the silver transformer entered holding two cubes of energon and handed one to Optimus. There was silence for a few moments, Megatron sipped at his energon, Optimus not even touching his. Then Megatron spoke up, "I'm no medic, but I can tell from here that your injuries are not as serious as you think…" he paused and gazed at the red mech lying on the berth inquiringly, "did you actually fall out of the sky?"

"Angels don't fall." Optimus said for the second time that night.

Megatron snarled, "Knock it off with that angel nonsense, you're not a Prime!"

With that Megatron stormed out, leaving Optimus alone in the dark room. "Not a Prime huh?" Optimus smiled under his mask, "We'll just have to see about that." He said lifting the cube of energon Megatron had given him to his mouth, his silver mask opening automatically to reveal his face; the face of a Prime.

It had been three days since that night and Megatron still hadn't called for a medic, and Optimus was still lying in the berth waiting for him to make the call. Megatron had indeed meant to call a medic the first morning, but curiosity about his guest kept him from doing so, then he kept putting it off until he finally just decided not to. There was something rather alluring about the other transformer, something that kept Megatron's interest.

Optimus refused to remove his mask in Megatron's presence, and the silver mech was rather annoyed by this for reasons he didn't even understand. "Why do you wear that thing?" He'd asked on the second day, but Optimus hadn't answered.

Now Megatron was irritated as he sat arguing with his guest over the irksome mask. "Come now, if you're really a Prime why do you hide your face?" He insisted.

"Because I'm a Prime," Optimus answered.

"What does that mean?" Megatron growled.

"Why haven't you called for a medic?" the red mech asked, trying to change the subject.

"Why did you fall from the sky?"

"Angels don't fall."

"_You _did!" Megatron shouted.

Optimus was silent for a while, then he shook his head, "I didn't fall." He said finally.

"Well you certainly crashed like you did." Megatron replied sardonically.

Optimus remained quiet but Megatron wasn't finished yet. "Prove you're a Prime and show me your face."

The other mech was shaking now, he looked at Megatron timidly but the silver mech continued to glower down at him and at last Optimus nodded. The mask slid open automatically with an almost graceful movement. Megatron gasped, "Primus…"

The face revealed to him was the most beautiful thing Megatron had ever seen in his long life. Optimus shifted bashfully under Megatron's ruby gaze. "Do you believe I'm a Prime now?" He asked hesitantly.

Megatron didn't answer. No, it wasn't a trick of his optics; Optimus Prime was glowing, he could see it perfectly clear now. Optimus noticed how closed Megatron suddenly seemed and assumed that the silver transformer had leaned in for a better look, but Megatron hadn't moved. He was the one who had slowly inched closer to Megatron, Optimus realized with slight embarrassment. He reached out tentatively and placed his hand on Megatron's chassis just over the other mech's spark; Megatron caught his breath at the touch, then gave a relaxed sigh as the hand began to slowly caress his chassis.

The heat radiating from Megatron's spark traveled through Optimus' arm, making the red bot tremble with delight. Optimus found himself crawling onto Megatron's lap, caught in an embrace, though he couldn't remember when Megatron had put his arms around his waist. Their lips came together and Optimus found himself purring through his vocals. The kiss finally broke and Optimus gazed into Megatron's face; he was smiling, a single candle in an otherwise pitch black night. He nestled against Megatron peering into his crimson colored optics, "Megatron?"

Optimus felt himself being pressed back down on the berth, Megatron's lips bearing down on his roughly. Optimus smiled through the kiss and stared up into Megatron's optics, there he saw an unreadable emotion, but it didn't matter to Optimus now. He wrapped his arms around Megatron's neck returning the kiss with less force. Megatron broke the kiss once more and lowered his head slightly to nibble briskly the soft metal of Optimus' neck sending the other mech into a fit of pleasure as he did so. Megatron's hands began to travel over Optimus' body, tracing the outline of each individual dent and curve of the metal. Meanwhile the red mech's own hands had found their way across Megatron's body and began the caress the silver armor with grace and skill, sometimes even going under the metal plates to brush gently at the naked cables below causing Megatron to purr with contentment.

Megatron's hands continued to snake through Optimus' body, roughly stroking at the sensitive circuits beneath the red and blue plates. Their lips frequently met in passionate kisses, Megatron's roughness countered by Optimus' gentleness in a fervent dance performed by their lips and tongues. Megatron allowed his hands to travel downwards, groping at Optimus' codpiece, sending waves of pleasure through the other mech's body. Optimus could barely keep himself from overloading as his own hands grabbed at Megatron's aft, attempting to pull the larger mech down. There was an electric pulse between them that made both mechs cry out in bliss calling each other's names as two more pleasurable waves pulsed between them.

"Open up." Megatron demanded as the last throb of electric pleasure began to slowly taper off.

Optimus didn't move as he lay panting from the electric orgasm. Megatron growled slightly as his fingers traced small circle over Optimus' chest plate, taunting the spark beneath. "Come now Prime, that can't really be all you've got."

Optimus smiled, "So you do believe I'm a Prime." He declared.

"I will when I see your spark."

"Very well then," Optimus said as he lifted his arms to his chest and opened the metal plating.

Inside, Optimus Prime's spark glowed with a brilliant silver-blue aura. Optimus looked up and saw the light reflecting in Megatron's hungry optics. Megatron's hand reached down and slowly caressed the spark. The touch was a slight irritation to Optimus, like an itch, but the irritation soon faded away into an idyllic rub. Then the hand moved away and lifted open Megatron's chest plate to reveal his own brilliant silver spark. Once more the two mechs let their hands explore each other's body before Megatron slammed his chest down, merging their two sparks momentarily into one. A flash of light burned their optics, leaving both transformers temporarily blind, but neither mech noticed as they cried out in both pain and pleasure as their sparks continued to merge together. The electric orgasm from before was instantly forgotten as the ecstasy of their sparks seared through them. They overloaded instantly and fell back; the heat radiating from their now overloaded sparks was too much for their inner coolant fans, forcing Megatron and Optimus Prime to pant heavily in order to cool themselves.

Optimus rolled onto his side to face Megatron; they were both exhausted now and on the brink of falling into recharge. "Megatron?" He whispered into the other mech's auditory sensor.

"Hm?" came the soft reply as Megatron fought to stay awake.

"Do you believe me now? Have I proved that I'm an angel?"

Megatron didn't respond right away, at first Optimus thought he had fallen into recharge, but then Megatron answered, "Are you my angel?" He asked.

Optimus smiled, "Yes, I'm your angel…"

Over the next few days and weeks Megatron would leave the residence and Optimus Prime would wait alone until the silver transformer came back. During Megatron's absence Optimus would wear his face mask as a guard against his feelings of loneliness, and when Megatron would finally return even the metal mask could not hide how happy Optimus was to see him.

One night when Megatron had returned form being gone the entire day, Optimus lay awake watching the silver mech as he recharged. As he gazed upon Megatron's resting face, Optimus smiled. Though Megatron's spark was still filled with darkness, the presence of a Prime had awakened a tiny glimmer of light in the deep shadows.

That was what Optimus Prime's mission had been.

What he had said repeated was true: angels don't fall. Optimus had been sent by Primus himself to seek Megatron out and plant a seed of light in his blackened spark. Optimus had succeeded in this, even if the seed was but a tiny glint, and he could now return to his place among the Primes anytime he wanted.

But as Optimus had realized during his stay with Megatron, this light that he had planted was weak and could extinguish at anytime. Optimus didn't want that, he didn't want the light he had created to go out. No, he had to stay. But there was something else too, another reason Optimus wanted to stay with Megatron, a secret motive that his brother Primes had never known about; desire. Optimus Prime wanted to stay with Megatron, to live with him and nurture this glimmering seed that he had planted inside Megatron's spark because of an emotion he thought he'd never feel. Even angels fall in love.

The End

**End Note: **Yeah, kinda corny near the end, I love the MegaOP pairing, but let's face it, romance just isn't my genre… and I probably could have lengthened this out to a multi-chapter fic, but I have other things I need to be doing so no complaining about how long this is or could've been, alright? Again, I'm sorry if anything seems confusing, but it makes since to me (then again I'm the one who wrote it, of course I'd understand it…).

**Zaerith Note: **Mwaa…so cute! Oh! Yeah, so that's my sister's work, you may see more of her writing if this gets good reviews and if she gets her butt outta bed at a decent hour (Unlike me, who has some sort of insomnia, Faeryl is practically dead in the mornings), and beats me or our other sister to the computer, though there might be a chance of me being on the playstation (we got a new game and I'm addicted to it). Read and review.


End file.
